A Lot Like Violence
by Itaweasel-hime
Summary: Because Itachi decided the best opportunity to shag Sakura was when her overprotective teammates could hear them. Non-massacre AU. Rated M for a very good reason.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is dedicated to my friend and fangirl-ing buddy, _Naz-G. _As I promised darling, pure smut. ;)

* * *

><p>Usually, Itachi was not fond of leading large teams. He was more comfortable with his own ANBU Team One, with the only members besides himself being his cousin, Uchiha Shisui, and Shiranui Genma. The three of them had been working together for years, and though he was not as close with Genma as he was with his cousin, they had a working dynamic. He made orders as captain of their team, and they listened, without questioning his authority.<p>

Their dynamic was thrown out the window, however, when the infamous Team Seven was tacked onto their mission as well, and with them, their pornographic-loving, ex-sensei, and a certain, obnoxious Inuzuka Hana. If they had been normal, behaving sort of shinobi, Itachi probably would not have minded being captain of their conjoined teams, but considering who they were, the worst had been brought out of his own teammates, making them just as unreasonable. He remained composed, naturally, but he was close to ripping his hair from the follicles with his frustration.

It should not have been such a mess; they were all ANBU, and therefor, should act as such, but no one listened despite his best efforts, and were all determined to prove they were the strongest. Team Seven, he knew had only just reached the rank of ANBU as a team, but his brother's maturity thus far had been lacking. He should not have been so surprised, or even disappointed, since they still managed to succeed in their mission.

Besides, it had been rather entertaining to see Sakura, still relatively unused to wearing a mask over her face, angrily pound a team of scout Oto-nin into a bloody pulp with her bare fists. Despite his annoyance at her teammates, he had been rather pleased to see the kunoichi in the field at last. If he had thought her violent before, when stealthily watching her spar with Sasuke and Naruto, he had been wrong. She was absolutely savage on the battlefield, pulverizing everything in sight.

Itachi was usually the sort that was able to remain composed on a mission, but he was sincerely thankful for his mask, because if she had seen his eyes or expression, she would have known just what he was thinking. In all honestly, he had been seriously turned on, in a sick way, at seeing her so covered in blood. It should have disturbed him. It should have worried him. No, though; Itachi was reduced to a hot, horny mess by her especially violent fighting style.

Yes, Sakura was something of a weakness for the Uchiha heir, and she knew it well enough. Fortunately, he knew how he effected her, as well. It was not above her notice that her eyes would linger on him after every kill, almost mesmerized by him.

For nearly three months, they had been seeing each other in secret, bellow the scrutiny of his clan, and almost as terrifying, her team. No one, besides his cousin, and her best friend Ino, knew of the relationship, and while Itachi had at first been wary of Konoha's biggest gossip knowing about their liaison, but she had yet to spill the beans, and he supposed that he could not say anything about it until something was said.

It had been rather hard to keep their relationship under lock and key during their mission, considering it lasted a good three weeks. Itachi had been beyond relieved when they had finally broken through to the Oto base. The mission had been to seize the base in question, then to kill any enemy nin encountered. Once they had found the base, the team had not taken long to rip it apart, destroying everything in sight, and then they had happily departed for home to report their success.

They had managed to sneak away from the group a few times, but it had only been minutes at a time, and there had only been a chance to speak a moment, and share a few, short kisses that did nothing to extinguish his need for her. He wanted-_needed-_more, and his impatience was growing with every passing second. It was reaching a point where he hardly cared if someone learned about their relationship, and that was very dangerous, indeed.

She was handling herself much better than he was, Itachi knew. She, at least knew better than to stare back at him from across the campfire, because he would have done something very stupid, should she have met his eye.

* * *

><p>Sakura tried, mostly in vain, to not look at him, even though it was sorely tempting. She was trying to keep up a conversation with Inuzuka Hana, who had shown some curiosity in medical ninjutsu applied beyond her use of them in veterinary situations, after having watched her patch up a reckless and injured Naruto. The older kunoichi, however, much to Sakura's discernment, pointed out that their captain, whom she was secretly seeing, was watching her closely. Sakura blushed, thankful that Kakashi was too busy reading his book and snickering away, and that Naruto and Sasuke were bickering too loudly to hear Hana's observation.<p>

She cleared her throat in embarrassment, shooting a subtle glare at Itachi before replying. "I should hardly know why, unless he means to intimidate me somehow." Sakura mumbled, staring at the fire, being too afraid to see the other kunoichi's expression.

Hana, however, laughed. "Men are so annoying, right? They're always after something, and unless they get it, they don't get off you're back. Hell, even then, they never get off a woman's back. That's why I've stayed single for so long. Screw them all."

Sakura laughed back halfheartedly. She knew that was not the true reason that Hana had remained single for such a long time, but she could hardly disagree vocally. One of Hana's three ninken howled in agreement, and Sakura glanced up from the fire just in time to see Itachi's eyes narrow with displeasure. It was apparent he had heard what had been said. She winked at him though, to show her difference of opinion to Hana's, hoping he would relax.

"Yes," Sakura started quietly, "well, I suppose I should find out what Uchiha-taichou wants, before he glares a hole through my head." She said, standing, seeing he clearly had not relaxed. He looked slightly amused by this, however, as she stepped around the fire.

Hana shrugged. "Whatever floats you're boat. We can talk more about medical ninjutsu later."

Satisfied, Sakura stood before Itachi with crossed arms. His glance was startling heated, and she had to check to be sure no one had seen such an expression on his face, before kneeling down to whisper in his ear, "Itachi, you need to calm down. We decided to keep this secret, but you're making it pretty obvious. We don't want anyone but Hana noticing that you can't control yourself."

She started to straighten her back, but he caught her wrist, keeping her there. "And what, pray tell, happens if I don't control myself, Sakura?" He asked smoothly. She was not given any chance to answer, however, besides an endearing blush, before he abruptly stood, calmly announcing, "I need to have a word with Haruno-san. We will return momentarily."

It was a warning though, and everyone knew it. They were not to follow, unless in a life-or-death situation, and even then, they may be punished for interrupting the ANBU captain. Naruto and Sasuke, not sure if they particularly liked their kunoichi teammate being alone with the elder Uchiha brother, frowned, their argument about different brands of soldier pills forgotten. They turned to Kakashi in question, but he was not so easily distracted from his book.

Sakura gasped softly, her back pressed against a tree, and the body of her _favorite _ANBU captain pressed firmly to her front. They stood not fifty yards from the campsite, and he damn well knew it, too. Sakura attempted, and failed to glower up at the man hovering over her. She would not deny it. Throughout the mission, she had been teasing him on purpose, knowing how much he loved seeing her aggressive side.

In turn, she had been distracted by his virile, powerful body as he, too defeated his own enemies, his grace with a katana something to be jealous of. He, unlike her, did not leave the battlefield covered in blood, and usually, not a hair on his head would be out of place. It was almost beautiful, and Sakura was glad she had been able to see him in a serious fight. Though, she had to admit, Itachi looked unreasonably attractive when he _did _manage to get blood on his armor. It just made him look ten times more dangerous and alluring than he already did.

Now, after taunting him with gore and violence, it appeared he was going to punish her as he found fit. It was her own fault, she knew, not that she regretted it in the least.

"What you were doing for the past three weeks, Sakura," he leaned in slightly, tilting her head forcefully, "was not particularly amusing." He stated slyly. She gave him a shaky sigh as he pressed closer, his warm, very masculine body covering hers completely, before he decided to devour her.

The way it felt to have him so close, and his mouth massaging hers so dominantly was not something Sakura was used to, not from him. He was always collected and calm, never losing his composure in a kiss. She tried to keep up with him, mewling faintly as his large, hot hands started to wander, but found it futile. Itachi would get what he wanted from her either way, and she saw no point in fighting him, when deep down, they wanted the same things.

He was practically smothering her with his kissing, making it hard to scarcely breath. Itachi seemed to realize this, and released her mouth, latching onto the slender curve of her neck instead. She was horrified when, once being freed from his overbearing lips, her own parted to let out a distinctly pleased, but much too loud, groan. Without a doubt in her mind, the others from the camp heard her.

He chuckled with amusement, humming against her sweet-smelling skin as he drifted to the sensitive spot beneath her ear. "Do that again," he murmured softly. "Moan for me."

His hands burned on her hips, possessive and purely predatory. Sakura weakly shook her head, only stopping when he captured her lips again, leveling her resolve easily. She very much enjoyed this new, rough Itachi, but still did not want him to continue, aware that their teammates still at the campsite were likely to be listening in, suspecting that something was amiss. They certainly would not have been wrong, because something with this was definitely wrong.

Gently, she pushed on his chest, gasping for a moment as he backed away. He looked disappointed to say the least, but Sakura was not going to fall for it. "Itachi, we can't do this. Not here," she whispered. "Your teammates, _my teammates, _will hear us. I thought you wanted to keep this between just us, at least until we're ready to face your clan. The whole world will know by the time we can actually speak to your parents."

"You have no other objection to doing this, then?" He asked in his usual lilt, his devilish hands moving from her hips to grope her behind. Her responding scowl was unconvincing, and he could not help the smirk that curled his lips upwards as he squeezed lightly, meaning to make her squirm. He was satisfied to see he had succeeded, by her flushed face.

She really did try to keep her voice lowered. "I think that objection is big enough! You already know that they'll shit kittens if they hear us!" She shrilled. Of course, the smirk he replied with worked to both frustrate her further, and make her want to melt. He decided to not vocally answer her, much to her annoyance, and licking his lips, he lowered his head again, tenderly brushing against her.

As it always did, his small kiss was enough to divert her, and she pulled him back to her when he lifted his head. Contented by her positive reaction, he pressed his lips more fully to her this time, though unlike before, he remained gentle, letting her take the lead. It did not take her long to figure what he was allowing, and when she did, Sakura could not resist. It was her that took it farther, instigating the following openmouthed kisses when she tentatively tapped the tip of her tongue to his sealed lips.

He happily complied, permitting her to slowly explore, slowly breathing out his nose with pleasure at how it felt to feel her small, wet appendage flit over his teeth and the sensitive roof of his mouth. It was the warm slide of her tongue against his that broke what restraint he had. She tasted so unbelievably sweet, as she always did, and Itachi could no longer deny himself the satisfaction of taking control again, knowing that he would reach relief for his aching, constricted hard-on if he did.

Her scent and unique, sugary flavor flooding his senses and making him act on instinct, tasted all the more potent when Itachi plunged his tongue into her warm, moist cavern, and she let him dominate her, until the moans started escaping through her lips again, and filled the night air. She tore her face away, panting.

"Itachi, we can't!" Sakura breathed, trying to regain composure.

He no longer looked amused. "Your objection to this has only been that we will be discovered. I am telling you now that it is pointless for our relationship to remain secret. I intend to make it known by my parents, if you aren't against the idea."

A gasp of surprise ripped through her throat, and Sakura had to balance herself at the thought. "It's only been three months, Itachi. I thought you said you wanted more time before telling anyone."

His eyes turned shockingly soft, and he stroked her cheek with obvious affection. "Sakura, I was chasing you around the village for nearly six months before you agreed to let me court you. I've been ready to tell my parents since I met you, but I wasn't going to rush you with my excitement. If you are still against the clan knowing, I'm willing to wait, I suppose."

Sakura grinned from ear to ear. "Dear god, Itachi," she giggled, before biting her lip. "I thought you had figured that out earlier. The only reason I had you following after me for six months was because I enjoyed the attention. When I accepted your suit three months ago, I was ready." She had to pause, though. "But why do we have to announce our relationship like this? Why can't we just _tell _people, the normal way? I'm the one that's going to have to treat Naruto and Sasuke when they both have heart attacks."

It was there that Itachi, in turn, smirked wickedly. "Punishment for three weeks of torture, of course." He answered simply, before adding, "I will have to make you scream that much louder now, since you reveal how much you enjoyed watching an earnest man run after you for half a good year, when you always intended to accept. I'm not as forgiving as I look, and you've been a _bad girl."_ He purred with mirth.

She shuddered against him at his tone, the haze of lust in his eyes enough to make her breath hitch. Pleased that he had won that round, he grasped her thighs, heaving them up so that she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his narrow waist.

Sakura clenched her teeth shut, restraining herself from groaning when she felt him, hot and unimaginably hard against her clothed womanhood. She had not given him any credit, because he had been playing earlier, trying to get her to moan at his gratifying, unyielding kisses. That was nothing compared to feeling his erection, even with the clothes separating their sexes. She gripped his shoulders, keeping herself steady until the infuriating, _sexy _man rolled his hips into hers, as if to make his arousal further known.

Very suddenly, she did not care that Naruto and Sasuke would undoubtedly hear what would likely be a long, loud episode of her cries as her lover, simply put, fucked her into a tree. She was not as innocent as they would like to think, and it was about time they figured it out. So, without bothering to keep quiet, she inhaled sharply, grinding right back into him. Shocks of absolute pleasure surged through her body, and she did as he had originally asked; Sakura moaned for him, loving how his hands tightened at the sound of her voice.

Then she found him doing things he had never done before. He tugged her armor off over her head, and then the tank she wore under it. He must have already known that she was not wearing any bindings as well, because the moment she was free, a rough, gloved palm cupped her bare breast, and he slowly kneaded the full globe of soft, feminine flesh in circles, watching her face distort with desire and sexual need.

He was no quite satisfied though, and so he removed his hand, much to her dismay, and removed the standard-issue ANBU gloves. She whimpered when his bare hand reclaimed her perked, over sensitized breast, and as he rubbed a budding nipple with the pad of his thumb. Desperately, she wriggled, the moisture, and throbbing need pooling between her legs burning for him. She wanted him _so _badly, she was not sure she would be able to wait.

Itachi saw no use in holding back the growl threatening to let loose in his chest. Had the woman no idea just what it did to his body, each time she writhed in his hold? He was losing his hold on his yearning, and if she kept it up, he was going to end up hurting her. Itachi sincerely did not want to do that. He was hard to the point of it being painful, and already, he could feel his pre-ejaculation wetting his pants, and making his rigid cock so much more hypersensitive to her supple, feminine body.

Impatiently, Sakura reached up to tear his own ANBU armor and undershirt from his torso, her slender, delicate hands scraping down his chest in a way that made him almost crack. She was driving him mad, and the curious man he was, Itachi acted in the way he saw best, closing his mouth around a perked nipple, and listened to her throaty groans. Anxiously, she clawed at his head, her nails digging into his scalp as his tongue spiraled around the stimulated, pink bud that seemed, with each choked cry, to make her name much more appropriate.

She clenched her thighs in heated pleasure, eyes fluttering when her action brought his stiff, erect form closer to her clothed, damp center. Sakura swallowed, sighing shakily when his hands began to study her body further. Slowly, he reached the most responsive part of her body, and when he did, he snuck his below her pants band and panties to slowly stroke her. His eyes were half-lidded when she urgently looked up at him, and he made it clear he was in no rush.

Sakura could not help it. When the man so content with tormenting her abruptly glided a long, calloused finger into her center, her back arched in surprise, pressing her breasts into his chest. She was not sure what she liked better, the wonderful contact of skin, or that slowly building of pressure in her womb as he slithered in a second, then third finger with each pump into her. Panting heavily, she moved her hips with him, longing for a friction he was never going to make with how slowly he was stoking her.

It was all too much for her senses, especially when his mouth released her nipple for the cold air to hit it with such a force that had her shivering. His free hand went to fondle the breast that had been, thus far, neglected, and his mouth covered hers. He, at least, knew that she wanted that beautiful friction, aware that it would cure that burning between her milky thighs. His fingers propelled in and out of her, gaining speed and momentum, though Sakura was not sure it had given her any relief, because all she ended up wanting was for that acute ache, fluttering in her lower abdomen, to be attended to.

It suddenly struck her though, and she at first thought her entire body was exploding with burning pleasure as she rode the waves of her orgasm. She felt herself freeze under the power of it, and moaned noisily as she rocked against his hand, not caring that her fluids were thoroughly soaking into her pants.

Itachi gave her a moment to recover from her high, having seen her entire face distort with ecstasy as he pleasured her beyond imagination. Slowly, he slid his fingers from the folds of burning, moist flesh, before carefully caressing her to find the small, pink pearl at her very middle, conscious of the fact it would deliver her even more bouts of pleasure.

Still tender from her first orgasm, feeling him circulate a finger around her most sensitive of spots had her crave more from him.

"Itachi, please!" She cried, "Stop that already!"

He did not heed her words, and instead, moving his finger around her small blossom even faster, "What is it that you want, Sakura?" Itachi asked smoothly.

Sakura bit her lip to keep in her squeals. "I want-_you-_now, and-holy shit! I want...you to fuck me!" She panted as his touch stalled all together, and he pressed his fingers along her nether lips instead.

It was a matter of seconds before he removed his hands altogether, tore their remaining clothes from their bodies, and lifted her back up into his possessive hold. Sakura felt his bulbous tip press almost tauntingly where his fingers had been moments before, before she had the chance to look down to see how large he was. He was so amazingly hot, she was certain he was branding himself on her flesh. Itachi continued to pester her a few seconds longer, letting her feel his thick length on the inside of her ivory thighs, and then just barely tapping her core.

That action alone was what broke his resolve, and he decided to stop teasing the kunoichi. With one, smooth motion, he entered her completely, grunting at how unbelievably wet and tight she was around his arousal. She made her pleasure at their joining at last known with a shriek, and with some difficulty, he slid out of her core again. Sakura took a moment to adjust, to be better prepared for his girth, and he thrust again, gritting his teeth to keep himself from groaning.

"Oh, dear _god, _Itachi," She hissed, throwing her head back to whimper.

It was so glorious, to be so full of him, and to see their bodies, despite the darkness, so intimately connected. His deep-seated thrusts were so fast and hard that it had her crying for more. He was so aggressive with their lovemaking that she could hardly think straight, until her sensitized body was pushed over the edge, and another orgasm ripped through her.

Itachi almost felt himself reach the end, with how her slick muscles convulsed around his phallus, clamping down impossibly tight. He continued with vigor though, listening to her pleasured screams as he pounded her into the tree. She looked so beautiful, with her swollen, bruising lips and perked breasts, and with how her expression was simply euphoric as a third, fourth, fifth...orgasm tore through her, each of them longer, _and louder, _than the one before it.

At a certain point, he had to lose all control of himself. The exquisitely tight female in his hold was too much for his senses to handle, especially when her clean, short nails started digging into his back to find purchase. He was exhausting his little mate, as eager as she was to receive him, and Itachi knew it. So, he helped her reach her climax again, long fingers tweaking the pearl at her center.

It was too much for her to handle; spasms of pleasure lit her entire body on fire when she reached the peak, rapidly crashing down to earth. She did not try to manage the attack of ecstasy made on her, and let it erupt without holding back. She felt her liquids slide down her legs and coat his hard length as he hilted himself into her again, this time grinding their hips together and gripping her waist roughly as he achieved his own release.

Warmth spread through her womb as he emptied his seed into her with a guttural grunt. With a small grin, she looked up at him, catching her breath. Gently, he tightened his arms around her, showering her sweaty face with tender kisses, before he had her giggling. She reached up to return his affection in earnest, making a surprised squeak when she felt him begin to stiffen again from inside her, their bodies still joined after their strenuous coupling.

"Itachi, you're a horn-dog." She mumbled against his lips, quivering slightly with his stimulation.

He hummed softly, slightly amused. "Yes, but I'm _your _horn-dog."

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto looked half insane, by the time they returned to camp. The fire had dwindled considerably, since they had been gone for nearly three hours. After the second round of their joining, she had refused to return looking like she had been raped by a tree-she had been covered with leaves and moss-and had insisted they clean off in the nearby river. After quickly rolling around in the water, and having rinsed off her clothing so they did not return smelling like <em>sex, <em>Sakura finally agreed to meeting the camp again.

Shisui, on the other hand, looked as if he could hardly contain his laughter at seeing them back. He had anticipated them keeping their activities all hours of the night, at the animalistic sounds they had been making. They sat however, not really looking at each other, or anyone else around the fire, even if they were both being stared at as if they had grown extra heads.

As the silence dragged on, Shisui found he could not contain himself at how wonderfully awkward the atmosphere felt, and belted out a loud series of snickers. He, out of everyone, was the only one who did not see their act as something particularly random, knowing very well that they had been in a relationship. The stares turned to him for his laughter.

Sakura then stood abruptly, clearing her throat. "I've been with Itachi for a few months now." With that said, she took her seat, before the horrified shrieks sounded.

"Sakura-chan, you can't date teme's demented older brother. He'll like, kill you, or something! He's an Uchiha!" Naruto exclaimed, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Don't insult my clan, dobe," Sasuke huffed despite himself, "and stay away from my teammate, Aniki." He wholeheartedly agreed with his teammate, that she should not be involved with his brother in any way. Especially not the kind of way that had her hollering with pleasure for him to hear. It was just wrong.

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Itachi isn't demented. For the most part."

Naruto continued to howl all sorts of reasons why she should not be with Itachi, while dropping hints that she should be with _him _instead. By the end of it, no one was amused, least of all their ANBU captain. In a show of possession, he curled an arm around her shoulders.

"Naruto-kun, I have claimed Sakura. If you think _you _can take her from me, then you are sorely mistaken. Would prefer I _show_ you how much she is mine? I will, if it is necessary for you to understand this." Itachi stated calmly, eyeing everyone sitting around the fire to emphasize his point.

"No!" Nearly everyone around the fire shouted, Kakashi and Hana included, even though they had deemed it best to stay out of the fight for safety's sake.

Shisui toppled over, gripping his sides for pain as he roared with laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there's that. Plotless smut, for the most part. Loads of fun to write though! P:<p> 


End file.
